


Rock and Roll my Angel

by Gravytrain101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Dean is a singer and Cas is a reporter. When Dean comes to town Cas’ boss (John) is making him do an interview with him or else he is fired. Sparks fly when they meet and they develop feelings for one another. (Updated)





	Rock and Roll my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this story or if this is a good ending. Please let me know in the comments down below!

Rock and Roll my Angel

Summary: Dean is a singer and Cas is a reporter. When Dean comes to town Cas’ boss (John) is making him do an interview with him or else he is fired. Sparks fly when they meet and they develop feelings for one another. 

Cas yelled in frustration, “How the hell am I supposed to get an interview with Dean Winchester! He’s a mega superstar there is no way he would want to talk to me.”

His boss John said, “You either get the interview or get fired. I want it by tomorrow.”

Cas asked, “How am I supposed to meet him tonight?”

John held out a backstage pass, “You have to go to his concert,” He said. 

Sighing, Cas took the tickets and said, “I hope this guy will talk to me.”

John said, “That’s not my problem, that’s yours. Bye bye Castiel.”

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dean groaned in irritation as he got told that their drummer Chuck was stuck in traffic. 

Him and his brother Sam (bassist) waited patiently until Chuck arrived and they could finally get the show on the road. 

The three of them watched as the fans started to file in and they started to get ready for the show. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Cas rested his head and the steering wheel trying to calm himself down before going into the crowd full of people. He doesn’t do that well in a crowded place, especially concerts filled with random people he doesn’t know. He drew a deep breath and stepped out of the car. 

He pushed his way through the crowd to get as close as he could. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dean and the band took their places on stage and began the first song. It was a cover but it was one of Dean’s favorites. (Need To Breathe: Brother)

Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea

Dean scanned the crowd and his eyes fell on a man towards the front. He doesn’t know why but he couldn’t stop looking at him. 

Brother let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call   
When you’re low  
Brother let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Once the concert was over Cas slipped backstage and found Dean’s room. 

Cas said, “Mr. Winchester?”

Dean turned around and said, “Hello cutie,” he walked to the door, “What can I help you with?”

Cas cleared his throat and said, “I am a reporter and I got assigned to do an interview with you.”

Dean rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t like talking to reporters.”

Cas pleaded, “Please? If I don’t get this, then I will get fired.”

Sighing Dean said, “Fine doll face, I will make an exception for you. How many questions do you need?”

Cas said, “Minimum of 5,” as he walked into the room, “Please just call me Casitel.”

Dean said, “I like Cas better. Okay, first question.”

Cas asked him what his music influences were, why he started singing, if he didn’t wasn’t in the music business what would he do, what else does he do to relax, and his advice to anyone who would want to be in the music business. 

Getting up Cas said, “Okay. Thank you Mr. Winchester.”

Dean said, “Please call me Dean.”

Cas nodded and said, “Thank you Dean.”

Dean said, “See you around hotstuff.”

Cas said, “Bye Dean.”

Cas all but ran out of the building, wanting to be home as Dean bragged to Sam about meeting the cutest guy. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Cas walked into John’s office as John asked, “Did you get the interview? Or will I have to fire your sorry ass?”

He slammed it on the table and said, “I got your stupid interview. You’re welcome.”

He read it over and said, “This is actually a really great interview,” he set it aside, “Now, you have to get a picture of him to go with this.”

Cas groaned but obeyed and left to get lunch. 

He went into the local Jimmy Johns they have there, placed his order, and stood to get it until there was a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned and said, “Dean!”

Dean said, “Hey hotstuff, told ya I’d see you again.”

Cas said, “Hi.”

Dean asked, “You need a picture to go with your interview, don’t you?”

Cas asked, “How’d you know?”

Dean said, “Every interview I have will most likely require a picture. So, do you want to have my picture or not,” Cas nodded, “Okay. There is three things I want you to do first.”

“What,” Cas asked. 

Dean said, “I need you to let me walk you to your car, you give me your number, and tell your boss that I will only talk to you.”

“My number,” Cas asked, “Why do you want my number?”

Dean said, “So we can keep in touch baby.”

Cas gave him his number and let him walk him to his car after they got the pictures taken. 

Once he got back to work Cas gave his boss the news and the pictures so he gave Cas a new assignment, doing an exclusive interview with Dean Winchester. 

He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying, “Hey Cas! What’s up?”

Cas said, “Hey Gabriel. I have to do an exclusive interview with Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel said, “Dean Winchester! My daughter loves him. Do you think you can get him to sign something for her?”

Cas said, “Yeah.”

Gabriel said, “Thank you,” as he walked back to his desk. 

Cas was making a list of things that he should ask Dean for the exclusive interview when his phone rang. 

“Hello,” he asked. 

“Hey hotstuff,” Dean said. 

“Dean,” he whispered, “Why are you calling me?”

“Because,” he said, “I wanted to know if you want to go out to lunch with me.”

“Are you asking me out on a date,” Cas asked. 

“Possibly,” he replied, “Why do you want me to?”

“Possibly,” Cas said, “Where do you want me to meet you?”

“How about I pick you up and we go to my house,” he asked.

“Okay,” Cas said, “That can work. When are you coming.”

“I’m already here,” he said. 

“Alright,” Cas said, “Give me a minute to tell my boss where I’m going then I will be down.”

“See ya hotstuff,” Dean said before he hung up. 

Cas told his boss that he was leaving even though it took a bit of convincing for him but he gave up and left. 

Cas said, “Hey Dean, sorry I’m late.”

Dean said, “No worries hotstuff.”

Cas nodded his thanks as Dean got the door for him and closed it once he was in. Dean got in the car and drove to his house where they ate pizza and got to know one another better. 

“So,” Dean asked, “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” Cas said, “Haven’t had one in a while.”

Dean asked, “Why? What happened?”

“Boring stuff,” he said, “I don’t think you would want to hear it.”

“Please,” Dean asked, “Pretty please?”

Sighing Cas explained his last relationship that was with a guy named Scott and he was a bit of an alcoholic and would hit him sometimes. 

Dean said, “I’m sorry.”

Cas said, “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

Dean said, “It’s not yours either.”

Cas smiled and looked at his hands. Dean scooted closer and lifted Cas’ chin up and said, “I mean it. It was never your fault.”

They stared into each other’s eyes until Dean moved in and kissed Cas’ lips. Forgetting about the little heart to heart conversation Dean picked up Cas and carried him to the bedroom. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Cas woke up with Dean’s arms around him as he reached for his phone and discovered he was late for work, but he didn’t care, he was extremely happy right now so he fell back to sleep. 

He woke up again but to an empty bed so he got dressed and went downstairs. 

Dean said, “Hey sleepyhead,” as he went and kissed Cas. 

Cas then realized there were 2 other people in the room with them and asked, “Who are they?”

Dean said, “Oh, this is my brother and bassist Sam and that is my drummer Chuck. Guys this is Castiel.”

Cas shook both of their hands and sat down on the couch. 

Dean asked, “Don’t you have to be at work by now baby?”

Cas nodded and said, “Yeah, but I don’t want to, if I go in then my boss will fire me.”

Dean said, “I can come in and explain that you were doing an interview with me.”

Cas said, “Thanks but I will just own up to my mistakes and get fired.”

Sam asked, “Then what will you do?”

Cas said, “I don’t know. I’m going to have to find another job quickly.”

Dean said, “You can stay with me for a while if you want.”

Cas said, “No thanks.”

Dean asked, “Why?”

Cas answered, “Because you will be busy. And what if the paparazzi or someone important catches us together, I don’t want to ruin your career.”

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands and said, “You won’t ruin my career. I wouldn’t care about it if I had you. You matter way more than my job.”

Sam said, “Yeah, Dean’s right. I’m even openly gay and I have a boyfriend named Gabriel and the public know that. I’m still in the band and I’m fine.”

Dean said, “It won’t ruin my job,” as he kissed Cas’ forehead, “Now, go and yell at the boss of yours for me. You can get some stuff from your apartment it you want and when you come back I will be here.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Cas closed the door to his boss’ office as he yelled, “Where were you?”

Cas said, “I slept in late. I’m sorry.”

John said, “You’re always sorry. That’s always your excuse. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Well I’m not sorry for telling you that you are fired, no one will ever hire you again, and get you pathetic sorry ass out of my building!”

Cas said, “Yes sir.”

He left and gathered some clothes and personal things from his apartment and drove back to Dean’s house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dean helped Cas set up his stuff and afterwards they relaxed on the couch with Cas’ head in Dean’s lap as they watched Doctor Who. 

Dean asked, “Are you okay honey?”

Cas looked up at Dean and said, “Yeah, I just need something to take my mind off it.”

Dean nodded and began to run his fingers through Cas’ hair hoping that will help, “Sam and Gabriel wanted to know if you want to go on a double date with them sometime,” he said. 

“Sure,” Cas murmured, “Sounds like fun.”

“Good,” Dean said as he saw Cas starting to fall asleep. He laid down himself with Cas’ head in the crook of his neck as he continued to play with his hair until he fell asleep himself. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dean woke up to Cas yelling at someone on the phone. 

“No. Stop calling me,” he yelled, “You were the one that broke up with me! Don’t tell me that. Don’t say that. You don’t mean it. Stop calling me or I will report you to the cops.”

He watched as Cas sat at the counter with his head in his hands dealing with tears that were now threatening to fall. 

Dean asked, “Who was that?” as he rubbed Cas’ back. 

“Oh,” he replied, “It was nothing. Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, no you didn’t,” Dean said, “Who was on the phone baby?”

“My ex,” he sobbed.

“Scott,” Dean asked just to be sure, “What’s he doing calling you?”

“He wants me back,” Cas said, “He’s willing to do anything to get me back. Dean, I don’t want to go back there. I can’t.”

Hugging Cas to him Dean said, “It’s okay. I won’t let him get you.”

“Are you sure,” Cas asked. 

“Yes,” he said, “We can put a restraining order on him, get him arrested, or beat the shit out of him. Just anything to get him away from you.”

Cas said, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” he asked, “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Bringing all of this onto you,” Cas said in Dean’s shirt, “This is my burden to carry and I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Hey,” Dean said as he brought Cas’ face away from him so he can look him in the eyes, “You can tell me anything you want. Anything at all and I will listen. Your burdens are now mine. I will help you with this, we will get through this. If you need help just ask.”

“Thank you so much,” Cas cried, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome baby,” Dean replied, “We’ll get through this.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Together the two love birds laid down on their bed facing each other. Cas had one hand on Dean’s waist and the other was holding Dean’s hand as Dean was running his fingers through Cas’ hair. 

A few more minutes of this was used until Cas sat up and looked at his hands. 

Dean followed suit and asked, “What is it?”

“Can I tell you something,” Cas asked. 

“Of course,” Dean replied as he moved the hair out of Cas’ eyes.

“It might sound weird,” Cas said, “But I have never been in a relationship that was like this. I never had someone as nice as you in my life. I had no idea this is how it was supposed to go and this is how I was supposed to be treated. The reason why I’m telling you these things is because I trust you….and…I love you.”

“Cas,” Dean said softly, “I love you too.”

“Really,” Cas said looked up with a huge grin on his face. 

“Yes,” Dean said, “I loved you ever since you walked into my dressing room that night.”

“I love you,” Cas said as he hugged Dean, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Dean said, “I love you too. I love you too.”

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It’s been a week since Cas’ threat call from Scott and he is doing much better than before, he is more relaxed and happy which Dean enjoys. 

“Come on,” Cas yelled, “We’re going to be late! Sam and Gabriel will be mad.”

“They won’t be mad,” Dean said as he came down the stairs, “Out of all three of us I am most likely always late. Come on, baby, let’s go!”

Hand in hand they walked out to their car with some food and a bottle of wine. Dean started to drive to a park where they met Sam and Gabriel to have a picnic. 

Cas said, “Hey guys.”

Sam said, “Hey Cas! How are you?”

“Good,” he replied, “What about you?”

“Good,” Sam answered, “I’m good.”

Dean said, “Enough with the chit chat, let’s eat!”

Gabriel said, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

They all sat and began to eat and Sam got to know more about Cas. 

“So,” Sam started, “Where are you from?”

“Saukville, Wisconsin,” Cas answered. 

Gabriel asked, “What made you move here?”

“A guy,” he started, “His name was Scott. He lived here and I loved him so I followed him.”

Sam asked, “What happened?”

Cas said, “We didn’t always meet eye to eye on everything, so we broke up.”

“Oh,” Sam said, “I’m sorry man.”

“It’s okay,” Cas replied, “It’s in the past.”

Dean asked, “Can you get my jacket from the car honey?”

“Sure,” Cas obeyed, “I’ll be right back.” 

He gave Dean a quick kiss and started to the car. 

“Guys,” Dean said, “Please don’t ask him about Scott or past relationships.”

“Why,” Gabriel asked, “Did the guy die or something?”

“No,” Dean started, “Scott was in love with Cas in the beginning but he was an alcoholic and would abuse him. It’s a touchy subject for him.”

“Oh god,” Sam said, “Now I feel awful. Would it be okay if I told him I’m sorry?” 

“I think it might be okay,” Dean responded. 

“Hey,” Cas said, “Here’s your jacket.”

Dean said, “Thank you baby.”

“Cas,” Sam said, “We’re sorry.”

“What for,” Cas asked. 

“About Scott,” Sam said, “We didn’t know. We’re sorry. If we would have known-“

“Sam,” Cas cut in, “It’s okay. You didn’t know, it’s not your fault.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. 

It was a bit awkward after the apology and Cas came up with a great idea to get rid of that, reaching over he touched Dean’s shoulder and said, “Tag. You’re it,” and ran off. 

“Hey that’s not fair,” Dean whined.

“Run! Run!” Sam and Gabriel yelled while laughing. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Cas is on his way home after getting Dean a few things he needed for his big tour. He would have gotten home if a car hadn’t come and hit him head on. 

“Hello,” Dean said. 

“Hi,” the women said on the other line, “Is this Dean Winchester?”

“Yes,” Dean answered, “Who’s asking?”

“My name is Caroline,” she said, “I am sorry to inform you but Castiel has been in a head on collision with another vehicle. We would like you to come down to the local hospital here in town to say your goodbyes. He might not make it.”

“What,” Dean said completely in shock, “Cas. No. No, he’s not dying. He’s fine. This is some kind of joke.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Winchester,” Caroline said, “He is in a coma and might not show any signs of waking up due to his injuries.”

Dean said, “Okay. Thank you, I will be right there.”

As soon as he hung up he couldn’t hold the tears in anymore and they were rolling down his cheeks fast. He grabbed his phone and looked for a contact that looked like the name Sam, because it was hard to see through the tears. 

“Hey man,” Sam said, “What’s up?”

“Sam,” Dean sobbed. 

“Dean,” Sam asked immediately alarmed, “What’s wrong?”

“Cas. Accident. Hospital. Coma,” was all Dean was able to get out without breaking even further. 

“Stay where you are,” Sam instructed, “I am coming to get you right now.”

“Thank you Sammy,” Dean said. 

“Don’t mention it,” he said before he hung up. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sam had to help Dean walk up to the desk because he was shaking so bad. 

“Castiel Novak please,” Sam asked, “What room is he in?”

Caroline said, “204.”

“Thank you,” Sam said as he walked Dean to room 204 before informing Gabriel as to why he ran off. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
When Dean saw Cas he couldn’t help but cry. He had a neck brace on, breathing tube, bandages wrapped around his chest and head, and he had a black eye. At least his legs were fine so he could somewhat do something. 

“Oh Cas,” Dean sobbed as he took his hand, “Please wake up. Please wake up baby.”

Sam and Gabriel tried their best to comfort him but an officer came and kicked them out. 

“I am officer Justin Hobbs,” he stated, “And I have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind.”

“No,” Dean sniffled, “Ask away.”

“Was your boyfriend drinking before he left? Was he acting weird before he went to the store?” Justin asked. 

“No and no,” Dean said. 

He asked a couple more questions and said, “One more. Do you have any idea who would have done this?”

“Yes,” Dean answered, “Before Cas was with me he was with a guy named Scott Johnson. Cas really loved him but Scott was an alcoholic and he would abuse Cas.”

“Any idea why he would go after him again,” the officer asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “A while after we got together Cas got a phone call from him. Scott said that he wanted him back and he would do anything to get him back and away from me. Cas was terrified and didn’t want to leave the house until I said that we would put a restraining order on him or something. That’s the only guy that I know would do it.”

“Thank you for your time, this was really helpful,” Justin said, “I am sorry for what you are going through, I had a loved one like this too.”

“What happened,” Dean asked. 

“It was a case like yours and a wild boyfriend out to get him again. My boyfriend died an hour after the crash,” Justin said sadly, “I will get this guy. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Dean said as he watched him leave and Sam and Gabriel came back.

“How are you holding up,” Sam asked. 

“I have no doubt in my mind that Scott did this,” he said, not even acknowledging his brother’s question. 

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel said, “The cops are doing everything they can do catch him.”

“I hope they catch him and he rots in jail for what he’s done to Cas,” Dean snarled. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It’s been a week and it took a while to convince Dean to shower and eat something so he doesn’t kill himself while waiting for Cas to wake up. 

That didn’t bother Dean, what bothered him was the fact that the Doctors were trying to talk him into pulling the plug on Cas. 

So, whenever he was forced to leave the room he wouldn’t leave until Sam got here to make sure they didn’t do anything. 

“Please,” Dean pleaded, “Wake up Cas. I’m right here. No one’s going to hurt you.”

No answer. 

“Cas,” Dean said, “I know you sleep a lot but they are talking about pulling the plug, so I need you to wake up.”

Nothing. 

“Please, I won’t be able to go on,” Dean sobbed, “I can’t keep touring knowing that you aren’t with me or even safe at home. If you die I will quit my job.”

“Don’t,” a raspy voice said. 

“Cas,” Dean asked. 

“Don’t…..quit,” Cas pleaded. 

“Okay, I won’t,” Dean said as he held Cas’ hands, “How are you feeling my little blue-eyed cutie patotie?”

“Fine now that my green-eyed grasshopper is here,” Cas said as he smiled. 

“Oh Cas,” Dean laughed, “You just come out of a coma and you are already back to your sassy, sarcastic, normal self. I will be right back, I have to get the doctor. Stay here.”

“Where else was I going to go,” Cas asked, “Actually on second thought I think I might go and get some ice cream. So, see ya later.”

“We can get ice cream if the doctor says you can have some,” Dean instructed, “Stay here.”

“Eye eye captain,” Cas said along with a sloppy salute. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Three days later Cas left the hospital and stayed at home with Dean and an occasional visit from Sam and Gabriel. 

He was improving faster than the doctors expected thanks to Dean’s constant mothering and nagging to stay in bed. 

“So,” Cas said, “When are you going to start touring again?” as Dean fixed the covers and laid down beside him.

“When you’re back on your feet,” Dean said. 

“I’m fine,” Cas said, “You can start touring if you want.”

“Shh,” Dean soothed, “I’m not going to leave you, remember, I promised.”

“Thank you,” Cas said exhaustingly, “Thank you for staying.”

“Of course I would stay,” Dean said as he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, “Get some sleep baby. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Cas nodded and drifted off. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It took a while but Cas is finally healed and back to normal, and Dean started to get ready to tour again. 

“Hey,” Cas asked, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered as he stopped packing, “What is it?”

“Um,” Cas said, “Would you mind if I came with you on your tour. I don’t like being alone you know with the risk of Scott-“

“Hey. Hey. Hey,” Dean said as he hugged Cas, “You can come with me. Absolutely. It will be so much fun with you there. And with Scott, don’t worry about him, he’s long gone. Okay honey.”

“Yeah,” Cas said, “Thank you.”

“No problem baby,” Dean said before he kissed him. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It’s been a month on tour and everyone is having a blast, but Dean has one more thing for Cas. 

Dean brought Cas to a fancy restaurant and after they ate they took a walk in the park.

“Oh, wait,” Dean said as he let go of Cas’ hand, “Close your eyes.”

“Why,” Cas asked. 

“Please,” Dean pleaded.

Cas nodded and closed his eyes, so Dean got behind him and told Cas to open them. 

Cas turned around and gasped as he saw Dean, who was down on one knee saying, “Cas, I love you with all my heart. We’ve been through good and bad times together. We’ve had countless of memories. So, I was wondering if you’d want to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Cas shouted, “A million times yes!”

Dean put the ring on and kissed Cas when Sam, Gabriel, and the rest of the touring company, along with some other friends came out from their hiding spots cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this story or if this is a good ending. Please let me know in the comments down below!


End file.
